Caught Between
by jaylynn.rummel
Summary: Lita Silrent, an Orphin who lives with her grandmother, figures out she is a witch. While out she is at Hogwarts, she meets James, Albus, Hugo, and Rose. Even Scorpio. But when it comes down to loyalty, she falls short. Who will this Ravenclaw muggleborn, find in truth? Yeah, Yeah. The summary sucks, but please read. I swear it will be worth your time!
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the large red and black train. I took a deep breath, and climbed aboard. That is, I tried too. Some blond jerk cut in front of me, and shoved me to the side.

"Hey!" I spat, "How about you watch where you're going!" He looked at me, winked, and kept walking. I clenched my fists and glared at him. I sighed and found and empty compartment. I leaned my head against the window, and looked at everyone's parents waving their kid's goodbye.

"Mind if we sit here?" I heard someone say, and I glanced at the door. A group of four stood in the door.

"Sure." I muttered, and returned to my random window sulking. The group piled into the compartment, and started talking. The girl with curly ginger hair was laughing with the boy with the same hair. Brother and sister I'm guessing. The two boys with blackish hair were arguing about what house that the younger boy was going to be in.

"What about you?" The younger black haired boy said. I looked up. "What house do you want to be in?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Anything would be fine." I said, "I don't really know much about Hogwarts. Both of my parents died in an airplane crash, I'm one of the surprising survivors. I'm guessing I'm a muggle born, because I was nine when it happened, and my parents showed me no sign of magic. My grandmother was shocked." Everybody stared at me. "Oh, and my name is Lita, Lita Silrent!"

"Well…" The red head boy said. "I'm Hugo," He pointed to the red headed girl, "That's my sister, Rose. And over there," He continued, "Is James, who is the oldest; and Albus is the youngest. Our age actually." I smiled.

"So, tell me about you guys!" I said, and they all glanced at each other.

"Well," James said, smirking. "Albus and I have a little sister who is coming to Hogwarts in two years. Our parents are Harry and Ginny Potter, and that's really it." I nodded my head, and listened to Hugo talk about his and Rose's life.

"Who was that platinum blond guy? He's kinda a jerk, pale…" The four let out a groan.

"Scorpio Malfoy, he's a really idiot. Don't waste your time with him." James growled.

"SILRENT, LITA!" Professor Longbotton called out. I was one of the last people to get called. I walked up and sat on the wooden stool. The old hat was placed on my head.

"RAVENCLAW!" It called, and I walked over to the cheering table, and sat down next to a pretty girl with black hair. I saw Hugo, and then Rose go up, they were both in Ravenclaw. So was Albus, who was sorted before me. I listened to the headmistress, ate, and followed my house's head boy and girl.

"Lita!" I heard somebody hiss, and I turned around. I rose an eyebrow, and looked around. Nobody… I turned around, and kept walking, until somebody grabbed my wrist. I gasped, as somebody pulled me back. I swung around, and saw James. "Come on." He said, "I'm going to show you how to have fun at Hogwarts!"

**HELLO! So, yeah I get that this chapter kinda sucked, but I swear this is only the introduction. So what do you think? Anyways, I PROMISE that the next chapter will be super stellar, and I wonder what James is going to do with Lita. Well, here is a message from Albus!**

**Albus: JayLynn does not own, or have any affiliations with Harry Potter. All she owns is her imagination and computer!**

**Me: There you have it! But comment or my penguin ***(")~GARR~*** will attack you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You brought an extra?" A smiling guy with dirty blonde hair said, smiling.

"A few actually. All first years! You know my little bro, and the cousins, but this," He said, gesturing to me. "Is Lita. We met her on the train, and she seems pretty nice, so, here she is!" The blondie did a little two fingered salute, wave thing. I copied him.

"My name, is Darien. By the way." He said, smirking.

"Alright, Alright. Enough with the chi-chat, Let's go cause some havoc!"

James and Darien had walked us into the Forbidden Forest. It defeats the purpose of the name.

"James…" Albus whimpered, "We really shouldn't be in here! You know the rules!"

"Albus, if you're scared, just go back to the school!" James said back, and Albus sighed.

"You suck." He murmured, and stayed with us.

"FOUND IT!" Darien yelled, and James ran over to him. They held up a cage.

"Umm, what is that?" Rose asked cautiously. The boys shone a flash light on the cage and she gasped. "Are you serious! Do you have any idea how DANGEROUS that is!"

"Calm down, I got the idea from my dad! It can't be THAT bad!" James said. "I mean…It was in his second year, but it turned out a good story!" I smiled.

I sat in potions, waiting for our master plan to take effect. Why the hell aren't there clocks in this place? I glanced around. _Come on Lita!_ I thought to myself, _Lunch is right after this! Then our master plan commits!_ Finally, after this damn professor finished his lecture, we were set free. Now I had to go to the meeting place. I walked out of potions, tucking my notes into my book. Then boom, somebody knocked into me.

"Hey, watch it you stupid Ravenclaw." He growled, and I looked up. The same platinum blond hair.

"How is it that we keep meeting up like this, Scorpio?" I growled, gathering up my notes, and he scoffed.

"Probably because you keep getting in my way!" He snapped, and glared at me. I shook my head. Scorpio sighed, "Fine. He dropped to his knees and helped me collect up my notes. He handed them to me, pushed himself up, and then helped me up.

"Thank you." I said and smiled.

"Whatever." He growled, and walked away, I couldn't help to say it, but he had some pretty nice green eyes. I walked upstairs, away from the cold dungeons.

"LITA BIRD!" I heard somebody call, and I snickered.

"Lita bird, really? Which idiot is it?!" James and Darien popped out from behind a wall, their arms up, doing jazz hands. I laughed.

"Morons." I muttered, and the boys dragged me into a side room.

"Okay." James whispered, "We have exactly five minutes, to sneak into the Slytherin Halls and set these little creepers go! Let's move!" We oh-so-casually walked strolled through the dungeons, until we saw a giant Slytherin banner. We all smiled. All being, me, James, Darien, and Hugo. Albus and Rose wanted nothing to do with this. We opened our large metal cage. May the creatures be free!

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. The chapter is short, I'M SORRY! Well, I hope you liked it anyways! Who can guess what these magical little mischievous creatures are? There you got like 5 clues! 1) They were in the 2****nd**** book 2) they are magical 3)little 4)mischievous… okay four clues, but still…. YAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I heard screams! More like annoying squeals, but anything counts. A few Slytherin girls ran into the Great Hall, with blue pixies in their hair. I snickered from the Ravenclaw table, and glanced over to the Gryffindor table, where James and Darien were cracking up. Albus glanced at me, then at the boys. He looked worried. I was starting to wonder if this was the best plan ever…

"WE'RE GETTING ATTACKED MY BLUE MUTANS!" One of the girls yelled.

"They are actually pixies…" I muttered to myself, and shook my head.

I grabbed my bag and headed to Charms.

"I know you did it." Somebody said in a monotone voice. I glanced up, and saw Scorpio in step with me.

"Did what?" I asked, innocently smiling.

"You, Potter, Shields, and Weasley. Putting the Pixies in our corridor and all. Pretty bloody brilliant, but annoying." I rose my eyebrows.

"It's not me you should be complimenting, it was James's and Darien's idea."

"I hate the Potters. It runs in the family actually, my dad wasn't too friendly with Potter or Weasel-bee." I sighed at Scorpio. He was pretty rude. "Actually," He started, "I'm pretty much off-terms with anybody who isn't a Slytherin. Well, bye." I stopped as he turned down a separate hallway. What the hell was up with him? He had been really nice towards me; which according to James, was unusual and strange. I was wondering why he hated James's family so much. Their dads must have been pretty big rivals for the hate to pass down. I walked into the classroom, and sat somewhat in the front.

I waited for the class to fill, and our Professor, Leonora Rume, called us all to attention.

"Alright, we will be studying a spell called Spongify, who knows what this charm does?" My hand rose into the air with a few others. I was called on.

"The Softening Charm, or Spongify, is a spell that softens a target area or object, making it rubbery and bouncy. You move your wand in a motion of a backwards S, and the flow of magic releases a pinkish tone."

"Very good!" Professor Rume praised, "Five points for Ravenclaw!"

I'm glad classes were over. I walked over to the rocks, where James, Darien, Hugo, and I usually met.

"Come on Malfoy!" I heard a strangely familiar voice sneer out, "You aren't gunna fight back? Damn wimp." I froze as I looked out to see the boys confronting Scorpio. Scorpio noticed me, and shot him a sympathetic look.

"Sorry!" I mouthed, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"James, maybe we should show little Scorpio here how to be polite. It's quite rude to not respond to somebody!" Darien had his wand twirling in his fingers. My mouth dropped open, and I ran to them. I skidded to a halt in front of Scorpio.

"Don't you dare use magic on him!" I snapped, "That will get you suspended, possibly expelled!"

"Come on, Lita!" James said, smirking, "We're just messing around! Malfoy doesn't mind our little game!" I glanced at Darien, my eyes pleading for his help. He sighed, and shook his head.

"Darien, please? Tell James to knock it off!" I'm pretty sure all they saw was a stupid little girl. I shook my head, and grabbed Scorpio's wrist. I stormed away, dragging Scorpio with me.

"I can take care of myself!" Scorpio finally said, pulling his arm away from me.

"Doesn't seem like it, I thought that James was about to send you flying through the air." I said back casually. If he wants to argue, I'll do it in a classy way! Scorpio opened his mouth to yell something, but he stopped. Scorpio's mouth shut, and he ran away from me. I stood alone and perplexed. Why did he run off? I dropped down to the ground, when a shadow casted over me. Now I know why Scorpio left.

"I'm sorry Lita; James has a mind of his own! I can't really just force him to stop!" I heard a laugh,

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Darien and James sat on opposite sides of me, smiling. I looked at the ground and didn't reply. "Aww, come on!" James whined, "Don't hate us! We just have a not-so-friendly rivalry going on!" I still didn't answer. Darien placed his hand on my shoulder, and gave it a small squeeze.

"Lita," Darien said softly, "I'm really sorry, okay? Don't hate us, we're buddies, right?" I looked up at him, and nodded my head. I was thanked with smiles and hugs. I shook my head, and wriggled out of the boy's arms.

"One question though," James said, "Do you like Scorpio?" I scoffed,

"NO! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!" I shouted at the boys, who laughed.

"You are SO into him." James said, and broke off into a run. I sprung up and chased after him. Darien followed, and eventually passed me. I gave up and fell onto the ground, giving up. I felt various arms wrap around my shoulders. I looked up, and saw the smiling boys, and included was Rose, Hugo, and Albus.

* * *

**Alright, so this was just a filler chapter, because I have nothing to write. Next chapter you all will be like, "What?" Hehe, I have a huge plan, and it's really awesomely scary! OK so, BYYEEE**


End file.
